


Underwater

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hunk is drowning but get saved, lance is a merman, this got more darker than I thought but it isn't that dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: Hunk had only known the merman for like two minutes, but he is pretty sure the merman is his soulmate.





	1. soulmates

Water.

 

It was in his lungs, his mouth, everywhere. It was just a moment ago Hunk was on a ship, with his family, enjoying his vacation with them. It happened to fast, everything was set on fire and he could only hear screams. Before he even understood what was happening, Hunk fell into the ocean with a broken leg.

 

He was now struggling to swim up since he was pain and he couldn’t help but panicking – which didn’t help his situation at all. Hunk could feel his vision was starting to get darker and blurrier, his body couldn’t take anymore the lack of oxygen and his lungs was filled with water. He was drowning, and his lungs burned.

 

Out of nowhere, he felt a hand on his back. It moved up to his cheek as a person came in sight. Another hand was laid on his cheek, and the hands moved his face closer to the person. A kiss on his lips was the last thing Hunk excepted. As the kiss deepened, Hunk felt a wave of relief wash over his body and he closed his eyes. The pain was gone, he could move his broken leg again, and Hunk could finally _breath_. _No, that isn’t possible. I am still under water._  

 

He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful person ever. It was a boy – around his age – who´s brown skin was covered with shimmering blue marks. His hair had darker brown color, and the way it danced in the water made the boy look attractive. Hunk should have been spooked when he saw the boy´s ear, it was blue fins which resembled the mermaid ears Hunk saw on TV.

  
The kiss was broken by Hunk, and he took a deep breath. Many questions ran through his head, especially when he noticed the boy wasn’t human, but in fact a mermaid – or a merman. He had a blue tail made of dark blue shell which shimmered in the sunlight.

When Hunk looked in the eyes of the merman, it was like a connection between them formed immediately. And Hunk then understood, he understood everything. He didn’t know how, but it was like he could communicate with the merman without even needing to use words.

 

Hunk had only known the merman for two minutes, but he is pretty sure the merman is his soulmate.


	2. swim home

 

Hunk came to conclusion that he is a part fish now.

 

He didn’t have a tail like the merman, but he had now gills and he could understand what the creatures around him was actually saying. He didn’t know what to think or feel. He had just lost his family and now he was understanding the fish language.

 

“This is crazy.”

 

 _“What is crazy?”_ He heard the merman´s voice in his head.

 

“T-This!” Hunk pointed to his gills and then to the merman´s tail. “I can breathe underwater; speak fish and I lost my freaking whole family!”

 

 _“Family?”_ They stopped swimming to wherever they were going. _“Your family was on that ship?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“I lost my family too.”_

 

Hunk felt a wave of saddens wash over him, he had forgotten now that he can somehow feel the merman´s feelings. They both shared their pain which made Hunk in some way feel better. He still was trying to wrap his around his situation but staring at the merman´s blue-purple hue eyes, made the pain easier. The merman understood him, not just the grief of losing family, but _everything_ about it him.

 

“What is your name?” Hunk was ready to fight for the merman, but he still didn’t know his name.

 

 _“You already know it.”_ The merman giggled, making Hunk feel a little embarrassed. “ _It is Lance, but you can call me whatever you want.”_ Lance winked. Even in the cold ocean, Hunk felt warm.

 

“ _Let´s go to somewhere warmer. You need the rest_.” It was like the merman was reading his mind. _Well, you have a connection so…_

 

Lance took Hunk´s hand, leading him in the direction he wanted. Hunk hesitated for a second, he didn’t want to leave yet. He looked back, seeing the ship slowly sinking, it was halfway through. What if his family was still alive? He couldn’t leave them. Feeling Lance tugging at his hand, he kept his attention on the sinking ship.

 

Lance let out a frustrated sound and he swam at the other side to get Hunk´s attention, blocking the sight of the ship from Hunk. He let go of the man´s hand but he still kept his hand on the human. He grabbed Hunk´s other hand and laid his other hand gently on Hunk´s cheek. Squeezing it a little, he stared inside deep, earthy brown eyes.

 

_“Let´s go home, Hunk.”_

 

Lance´s voice was like a melody for Hunk, it was soft and gentle, softer than his mother´s hands. Lance´s eyes was sparkling in the dark ocean, Hunk noticed now it was getting dark and he was starting to feel cold. He felt a warm feeling from their bond, it was full of love and care.

 

Home, Hunk didn’t have a home the second he lost his family. But feeling a warm hand on his cheek and staring at the lovely blue eyes, Hunk felt that he found a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i forgot to post this. So yeah, I´ve decried that I would just post short chapters, instead of posting long ass chapters that would take ages to write. We will see how story will go. If I dont have a lot of ideas for this one, I think then next chapter will much more longer, but that would then be the last one.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes !!


	3. Family

 

 Hunk let Lance lead the way, it wasn’t like he knew his way around the ocean. It didn’t take long before they arrived at their destination which apparently was an abandoned sunken ship. Going inside the ship, Hunk studied his surroundings. It looked like the ship had sunken centuries ago from the look on the design.

 

Lance led him to a room, which had a queen-sized bed and a moldy drawer beside. The room had a closet and a desk with small boxes on it, almost everything in the room was moldy. The mattress looked like it was in good condition, thank god.

 

_“Let´s go to sleep.”_

 

The bed felt more softer than it looked, and it felt like heaven under Lance´s arms. It didn’t take long before Hunk fell asleep while the merman sung. Hunk wasn’t usually plagued by nightmares, but this was the best sleep he ever has had.

 

It felt even better waking up to a soft singing voice. He felt the merman´s hand stroking his hair while he softly sung, it sent goosebumps through his body. He couldn’t make out the words, but the melody had enough impact on Hunk.

 

It made him feel safe and content.  

 

* * *

 

 

The time with the merman made Hunk forget about the world – the human world. Hunk felt content and stress-free. He wasn’t worrying about no one or nobody. There where even times Hunk forget about everything except Lance.

 

He didn’t need anyone except Lance. Lance was enough.

 

They would go out and hunt food together, play together all day long. Sometimes they would even play with other mer-folks or fishes. They spent a lot of times pulling pranks on the ships above them and exploring the ocean together. Hunk´s favorurite times was when Lance would play with his hair and put jewelry on him. He loved the attention Lance gave him.

 

Hearing the merman laugh made Hunk fall even more in love with Lance. It was like he needed to be around Lance, make him happy and do everything he asked for. Lance felt like an addiction he never wanted to get rid of.

 

Life wouldn’t make sense without Lance, he was Hunk´s everything.

 

* * *

 

The first time Hunk thought of something that was not related to Lance, was when a group of fish passed above Hunk and Lance´s head as they were relaxing on a huge rock. Lance was lying on Hunk´s chest while Hunk was stroking the merman´s hair.

 

The group of fish was consisted of some small and some big fishes. It reminded Hunk of a… family.

 

“Family.” Hunk whispered. It was like that word broke Hunk free of a dream. “Family.” Hunk whispered again, but this time louder.

 

Hunk had forgotten. He had forgotten about his life above the sea, his family and friends. What was it like above there? Hunk tried to remember, he tried to remember his last time with his family or some sort of memory, but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he shut his eyes and banged his head with his hands. Yet, Hunk couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember his last memory or the time he spent with his family. For god sake, he couldn’t even remember the faces or voices of his family.

 

Why couldn’t he remember?

 

 _“Remember what?”_ Lance asked, which confused Hunk since Lance could hear his thoughts. He didn’t notice when the merman pulled away from his chest.

 

“My family.”

 

_“Your family?”_

 

“Y-es, I can’t remember them- I can’t re-remember their voices- their voices or faces, I don’t ev-even know their names.” Hunk stubbled on his words, he had a panic look on his face as he dramatically threw his arms around. Hunk stopped abruptly and looked in Lance´s eyes. “I need to find my family.”

 

 _“Find your family?”_ Lance giggled as he traced over Hunk´s arm. _“Don´t be silly, buddy. You already found your family?”_

 

“I… did?” A confused look took over Hunk´s face. He didn’t understand what Lance was saying and it was like – he couldn’t feel Lance´s feelings anymore. A chill was sent down Hunk´s spine.

 

 _“Yes.”_ Lance came closer to Hunk. His hand moved upwards the human’s body and stopped on his cheek. _“I am your family.”_ Lance´s started to sing. The voice was soft like always, and it made Hunk feel safe and content.

 

What was Hunk thinking? Lance was Hunk´s family, his soulmate, his _everything_. He didn’t need anyone except Lance. “Yeah, you’re my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, honestly idk where to go with this story so ill just end it here. Hope you liked it tho <33

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that came up, maybe I will write more of it later.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr if you want - Thesunshine-Hunk <33


End file.
